(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making patterns for decorative piece.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional decorative piece of a zipper generally adopts the plastic injection method to manufacture all kinds of integral patterns and styles, or pressing thin metallic plates to produce the desired patterns and lines. However, the decorative piece of the zipper regardless of its formation by plastic injection of non-metallic materials or by pressing thin metallic plates has patterns or lines with larger size, and even worse its precision cannot be improved. Furthermore, the texture of the material is hard and cold which gives a feeling of strangeness and lacks the soft warm touch. As disclosed in R.O.C. Patent (Application No. 87113232) entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of making multi-color decorative piece for zipper headxe2x80x9d, it shows a method of making a decorative piece fro zipper by plastic injection method. Such method forms patterns by traditional plastic injection molding, and thus the patterns so formed have the limitation of fineness and are unable to meet the fineness requirement for the size of only 0.03xcx9c0.07 mm. Therefore, general steel mold is not able to produce patterns of such fineness.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of making patterns for decorative piece which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of making pattern for a decorative piece, using metallic plate as the substrate, etching by laser etching to form a small conical recession, and manufacturing by plastic injection to produce small pins on the plastic material which is elastic in nature so that it gives a soft touch feeling and friction when it is touched or squeezed.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of making patterns for a decorative piece, and the small conical pins so formed having the smallest diameter of only 0.07 mm.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of making patterns for decorative piece, and the decorative piece so formed having a plurality of small conical pins, gives a soft warm touch when it goes with the pulling plate of the zipper, and prevents slippery when force is applied. It thus enhances the visual feeling.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.